


Mayor Yellow Diamond

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (Please), (Then good for you), (Unless you’ve done early voting or absentee ballots), BUT OTHERWISE GET OUT AND VOTE, Future Fic, GO VOTE, Gen, Small town politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Beach City learns the importance of voting, after years of political inactivity.OR: My way of telling y’all living in the US to vote today if you haven’t already.





	Mayor Yellow Diamond

Beach City wasn’t used to “voting,” as it were. For nearly 200 years, a member of the Dewey family had run for Mayor and won by default, as there was no one to run against them (most denizens of the town were disinterested in politics after all, and simply left it alone). One could say that all changed when Nanefua became Mayor, but since the incumbent Dewey dropped out before an election could even be held, the people of Beach City were still content to not vote, as everything seemed to work out for them regardless.

 

That all changed when, erm,  _ Yellow Diamond _ ran for Mayor. Yes,  _ that  _ Yellow Diamond. She and Blue were 3,598 days into their 27,000,000 consecutive life sentences of community service/exile (which was especially painful considering they were immortal), and the former dictator was in need of something to do with what she so ironically called a “life.”

 

Steven, now several years older, attempted to dissuade her, fearing the worst, but she went through with her candidacy anyway, earning laughs from the populace, none of them even thinking she stood a chance of winning.

 

“Yellow Diamond?” they laughed, “The one who said all human life was a blight to be destroyed? The one who tried to blow up the town on at least two separate occasions? The one who was so bad at ruling her own planet that the whole system of government was overthrown?  _ That  _ Yellow Diamond was running for Mayor?”

 

They couldn’t believe it, but it was amusing to say the least. The biggest shock, however, came when Nanefua suddenly retired, leaving Yellow D without an opponent. This was fine, the people figured, as there was still no way she could win, right?

 

Well they were wrong. Oh, so very wrong. Yellow Diamond, attempted destroyer of Earth and actual destroyer of many other worlds, had been elected Mayor of Beach City. And there was no stopping the madness that followed, as Yellow attempted to recreate her old regime right there in Beach City. Of course she couldn’t do much (“What?” she asked on her first day, “You’re saying I  _ can’t  _ send out roaming death squads to root out dissidents?”) or else it would violate the terms of her exile and get Homeworld knocking on their door. She could, however, worsen the town’s reputation and hurt their summer dollars by making dozens of awful decisions. Eventually the town realized they couldn’t just let this blow over, and formed a plan to get Yellow out of office.

 

Beach City had technically always had a town council, but nobody had paid it much mind (the Mayoral race was more exciting anyway). Nobody was on it as a result, allowing Yellow to basically do whatever she wanted. Mr. Smiley, Greg, Barb, Vidalia, Mr. Fryman and Kofi agreed to run for the council the next election. Connie, fresh out of law school, even volunteered to run against Yellow Diamond in a recall election (which was already a guarantee with the entire town signing their petition).

 

The nightmare that was Yellow Diamond’s mayorship was almost over— Years of being inactive in politics had caught up with them, and now they knew what they had to do: 

 

They just had to get out and vote.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, please vote.


End file.
